In a variety of types of guns, such as an implant gun as disclosed in our co-pending Australian patent application PI 4456 filed 18 Sept. 1987 (co-pending U.S. application Serial No. 246,344 filed 19 Sept. 1988), there is a need for a devide in which pellets or the like are transportable in turn to a discharge position. The present invention is directed to providing an improved cartridge for this purpose, and to a cartridge/pellets assembly.